Flower Neko
by MomoV
Summary: A Neko Vietnam & Thailand story of trust and friendship.


Flower Neko

On a cold rainy day Thailand was walking home with his bag of groceries in one hand and his umbrella in the other. Upon walking he heard somewhat of a meow so he got closer there inside a big box was a young woman, but she had some unique features like ears and a tail similar to a cat's which made him very curious that he touches her ear

"Please don't do that."

"Huh? I am sorry but tell me who are you? And why you out here?" asked Thailand

The female gets closer and reveals herself. She has long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a pretty flower like her tail, gold eyes, wearing an ao dai that is soaking wet and a collar with a bell & tag that reads "Vietnam" that Thailand looks at it and gently pets her

"So Vietnam is your name and I guess you were someone's pet and you're Nekojin a 'Cat Person' Japan told me about" said Thailand "You know what I am taking you home"

"No I don't want to and besides I am better off here"

"I am not letting you get sick in this weather"

So with that Thailand gets Vietnam on his back and walks home with her while keeping her dry with his umbrella. With that he walks home with her while keeping himself dry and safe from the rain. Vietnam would have run away but instead she had a change of heart and her head was full of thoughts

_Why is he doing this for me? Does he really want me for his pet. Well I guess there are good people in this world that do care. So I will do my best to please to him I guess and maybe be his friend _

When they got to the house Thailand gently places Vietnam on the couch while he went to the kitchen to put away his groceries away afterwards he gave her a warm cup of milk for her to drink once she took she began to drink it feeling the smooth taste in her mouth again made her purr in content. Afterwards she went to take a bath then Thailand offered her one of his clothes for her to wear since her outfit was in the wash so with that she puts them on and afterwards she saw Thailand with a hairbrush so he got close to her that she took a step back since she fears he was gonna do something to her

"Y-y-you stay away from me" hissed Vietnam as her ears and tail stood up in fear

"Huh?" said Thailand as he had the hairbrush "Oh no no no I am not gonna hurt you at all I just wanted to brush your hair is all"

"Well…..ok I think I can trust you but no tricks"

"No tricks" said Thailand as he sat with her on the couch and begins to brush her hair with a gentle touch

Vietnam begins to blush and even began to softly purr with each soft stroke she felt. For her this was a new experience being in a new home with someone who will love her for who she is.

"All done" said Thailand as he finished doing her hair in ponytail with a flower decoration and even placed a pretty ribbon in her tail with a bell "You look so pretty"

"Thank you uuuhhhhhh…..what's your name?" asked Vietnam for she has forgotten to ask for his name

"Oh it's Thailand but you can call me 'Thai'"

"Thai…..Thank You for letting me have a home again" said Vietnam as she slowly turns her head to look at him

"You're Welcome. Here at home you can do whatever you please and have fun too. Oh I got you something since you removed your collar before you took a bath"

Vietnam realizes she no longer has her collar that she had on before but then she sees that Thailand has her tag and bell on a long thin golden chain that he begins to gently put it on her neck

"I figured you would look better with a necklace since it's more suited for you than a collar"

"Oh Thai it's so beautiful I really look beautiful" said Vietnam as she begins to admire her necklace "You have been really kind towards me"

"It's the least I can do to help you Viet"

Night has fallen and Thailand has offered Vietnam his room while slept on the couch. While in bed Vietnam dreamt of her past when she was kitten true she had a home and family to be with but once she grew up that is when her world was upside down especially when they brought in a Persian Nekojin who had luxurious hair and looked beautiful while she was considered by her family as "plain and not meant for show". Soon in her sleep she let out a soft mew cry that Thailand heard her and asked her was wrong. She told him about the reason she ran away from home and became a stray.

"No one wanted me anymore so that is why I ran away from home. They said I am not beautiful and not meant for show at all. Thai can I ask you something?" asked Vietnam as she lowered her ears

"Sure you can" said Thailand as he listens to her question

"Do you think I am…plain? As in 'Not beautiful'?"

"What? I don't think you are Vietnam. I think you are very beautiful even if your former owners say you aren't but in my eyes you ARE beautiful like a flower that blooms in the spring time." said Thailand as he comforts and wipes her eyes. "You are the most beautiful Nekojin I ever met. Besides I rather have you not as a pet but as a loving friend"

When hearing those words Vietnam began to feel better that she hugged him and let out a content purr for she was happy to know that she really has a place to call home and someone to call her a friend. With that the two of them became friends having fun, going places together, sharing smiles along the way and knowing that somehow were meant to be together as for Thailand he sees her as his flower Neko that blossomed in happiness that she deserved.

The End


End file.
